


Pidge is a (Dominant) Girl

by Saasan



Series: Pidge is a Girl and Lance is a Dork [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom!Pidge, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I guess that's enough tags, I mean you get the picture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Vibrators, just lots of explicit stuff, sub!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Pidge hasn't forgotten that she promised to dominant Lance.  After all, turnaround is fair play.





	Pidge is a (Dominant) Girl

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM is hard for me to write, guys. Hope you enjoy this one! Also, if you haven't read my other Plance/Pidgance stuff, please note that this takes place three years into Voltron, making Pidge 18 and Lance 20.

Pidge had no in way forgotten her promise to Lance—not by a longshot. The boy had requested to be dominated in “any way she saw fit” and that was, you know, no pressure or anything. It’s not like there were a thousand different things to choose from and she had no clue where to start. Nothing like that. She finally broke down and just asked him what he wanted. This kind of creativity wasn’t her forte. Create a self-aware, real-time evolving virus that can infect multiple alien systems? Piece of cake. Pick between a whip or a riding crop? No clue.

 

“ _Any_ of it, Pidgeon,” Lance said, his eyes bright and pupils dilated. She could practically see the wheels in his head spinning and propelling him into multiple fantasies.

 

“But you specifically dreamed about whips,” she frowned. “I don’t know if I’d be good at it, but I could try.”

 

“Well, if we’re being _very_ specific, you might have whipped me with your bayard and then tied me up with it and fucked me senseless,” Lance said, fidgeting his fingers and blushing a little.

 

“Oh~ I think I see~,” Pidge smirked. “You don’t want to punished; you want to be _used_.”

 

If Lance had been a puppy (which let’s face it—he kinda was), his ears would have perked up and his tail would have started wagging. Bingo.

 

Pidge sauntered up to him and hooked a finger in his shirt collar, tugging him down a little closer.

 

“You want me tie you up, use you, take what I want and then— _if_ I like how you feel in me—finally let you come?” she purred. “Do you want me tell you how pretty you look, all tied up and panting for me, or do you want me to call you a slut for wanting it that badly even if you’re just a toy for me to use and throw away?”

 

Lance’s jaw hung open comically and Pidge could have sworn his eye twitched. She tapped under his jaw with one finger and he closed his mouth and swallowed.

 

“Holy fuck, Pidge,” he whispered. “Can we do that? Can we do that _now_?”

 

Pidge laughed. “No, silly, I have to get stuff ready first. We should make a list, like we did last time.”

 

The two of them quickly modified their list from the last time they’d “played” together and Pidge estimated it would take her about a week to get everything together.

 

“One final additional,” Lance said, blushing hard. “I, um, want you to pick a toy I can’t say no to. Any toy, even if it’s not on the list, and you decide when I get it.”

 

“But you promise you’ll safeword for it if I pick something crazy?” Pidge said, raising an eyebrow. “Because we haven’t done this with you before, so I want to make sure.”

 

“I promise,” Lance said eagerly, kissing her and then picking her up to spin her around. “You’re totally perfect, you know that?”

 

“I am aware,” Pidge said as solemnly as she could.

 

“Good! That means I tell you it often enough,” he said, kissing her forehead.

 

Pidge might not have been solemn when she kissed him back.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

A week later, Pidge entered Lance's room. He was lying on his bed, naked and blindfolded, and she smiled to herself.

 

“Good boy,” she said. “Stay still.”

 

Pidge shed her robe and arranged the items she’d selected on the dresser. She also turned on the projector she'd made for Lance's room—the one that made it look like a cabana on the ocean; although this it time was tailored with a new image.

 

“You may remove the blindfold and sit up,” she instructed.

 

Lance sat up and glanced around his bedroom in astonishment. It had been transformed into an elegant room with hardwood walls and thick, velvet curtains covering any potential windows. Light flickered from simulated candles and candelabras.

 

“Holy shit, Pidge,” he breathed.

 

A riding crop smacked across his knees and he yelped.

 

“What is my name?” she demanded.

 

“Mistress,” he said in awe.

 

She nodded. She knew she looked the part, too. She'd opted to forgo a corset and instead wore a snug, black, halter crop top that rode high and nearly showed the undersides of her breasts and a tiny pair of black booty shorts with open, lace-up sides. The look was completed with thigh high boots, finger-less gloves, and a masquerade mask. She was not a little pleased with herself for finding and/or making the costume while in space. Her grandmother would be proud of her skills and horrified by how she'd employed them. Oh well. If you don't want your granddaughter rocking a dominatrix outfit, don't teach her how to sew leather.

 

(And now never thinking of a grandparent or in fact any relative while in the bedroom _ever_ again. Ahem. Back to business.)

 

She pointed to the dresser with her riding crop. “Your collar.”

 

Lance rose from the bed immediately and Pidge nodded her approval as he fastened it around his neck with trembling hands before turning back to her. She gave him an appreciative, slow examination. She loved his body. It was lithe but firm and his caramel skin always looked delicious. And his abs—she fucking _loved_ his abs. She would definitely be licking those at some point in the near future.

 

Under her intense gaze, Lance slowly began to harden. He blushed down at himself. And Pidge knew her next move.

 

“Bring me the cock ring and the lube,” she ordered.

 

“Oh god, Pidge, you’re going to kill me,” Lance said with wide eyes.

 

“No, I’m going to use you for as long as I want,” she said simply. She lightly smacked his thigh with the crop for saying her name, but truthfully she liked the slip up. She was the masked woman—a nameless fantasy, representing any and all of a myriad of desires, but she was still also Pidge for him, his rocking girlfriend who was about to ~~kill him~~ fuck him senseless.

 

With lube and some careful maneuvering, Pidge arranged the toy so it was over both his cock and balls, snug against him.

 

“Stroke yourself. Slowly,” she ordered. “I want you to get hard for me.”

 

Lance wrapped one hand around his cock and began to pump, biting his lip. Still too composed—that would change.

 

“Tell me, baby, how does it feel? Do you like touching yourself while I watch?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said immediately.

 

“Would like it more if I was touching you?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said eagerly.

 

She laughed coyly. “I don't touch boys who touch themselves.”

 

Lance faltered. “M-mistress? Should I stop touching myself?”

 

Pidge laughed again. “Are you hard yet?” Lance nodded quickly. “Then you may.”

 

“Please touch me,” Lance said, his erection firm and thick, jutting out from its nest of curls.

 

Pidge walked a step closer, considering. She slid her crop between his legs and tapped one thigh meaningfully, prompting him to widen his stance. “Good boy,” she murmured and traced the edge of his head lightly with one finger. Lance whimpered and closed his eyes. Too quiet. That would never do. She tapped one ball with her crop and his eyes jerked open.

 

“Bring me the cuffs,” she ordered.

 

Lance obediently brought her the requested items and when she gestured with the riding crop to the bed he promptly laid back down.

 

“So eager to please to me,” Pidge smiled. “Good boy.”

 

She selected a few items from the dresser and then straddled him and began fastening his cuffs. They were not handcuffs—rather, they were like his collar, a separate band around each wrist. Once they were in place, she held up a small dowel. Lance looked at it curiously. There was a small button on one side, but otherwise it was unremarkable.

 

“This button will release the rope, but not the cuff. It will be in reach of your hand. Do you understand?” she asked.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he nodded, his eyes gleaming.

 

Pidge pressed the button and a green, rope-like material spooled out. She smirked in satisfaction at Lance’s expression—he had not missed the fact that the rope was a bright bayard green. One end of the rope stuck to the wall when Pidge pressed it there. She took one of Lance’s wrists and adjusted the length of the rope before attaching to his cuff, his arm pulled to the side and a bit above his head. She repeated this with his other arm and then his legs, rendering him spread-eagle and at her mercy.

 

“Perfect,” she said, sitting between his thighs. “You are my Vitruvian Man.”

 

“Who?” Lance asked curiously.

 

If Pidge hadn’t left her riding crop on the dresser, she would have smacked him hard for that. Instead, she lapped along his head, teasing him to make him groan. She would have loved to take him in her mouth and suck hard and deep, but that was not what tonight was about, so after only a few light sweeps of her tongue, she moved on.

 

Pidge moved up his body, licking and nipping before abruptly switching to sucking hard, making Lance whimper as she left a quick series of love bites on his side.

 

“These are my marks, because this is my body,” Pidge growled. She captured a nipple with her teeth and tugged, making Lance yelp in surprise.

 

“Y-yes. All yours, Mistress,” he gasped.

 

By the time she reached his jaw, his chest was littered with her marks. She looked down in satisfaction at her work. She casually pinched one of his nipples and leaned over him.

 

“I have something I need a little help with,” she said, sliding one hand down her body to cup over her crotch. “Do you think you help me?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Lance said eagerly, licking his lips.

 

It took a little more maneuvering than Pidge expected (and thus was significantly less sexy to set up than she’d hoped), but she was able to get her knees on either side of Lance’s head and tuck her legs under his arms so she was essentially sitting on his face.

 

“The view from here is lookin’ great, Mistress,” Lance said, winking up at her.

 

“Oh? Would you be satisfied with this? Because I was considering taking off these shorts,” Pidge simpered, toying with the laces.

 

Lance looked up at her and bit his lip. “Is that what you wanted help with, Mistress?”

 

Pidge just chuckled. To her surprise, he lifted his head up and was barely able to catch one lace with his mouth and gave it a sharp tug, significantly loosening the shorts. She smirked and he waggled his eyebrows, the lace between his teeth.

 

Pidge leaned a little lower as she took hold of the other lace.

 

“Oh, I think I can handle this much on my own,” she said, snapping the lace back and pulling off the shorts in one motion, causing the lace Lance had to whip his nose as she flung the cloth into a heap by the side of the bed. “Perhaps, you'd be willing to help with this?” she asked casually, rubbing her clit with two fingers in a slow circle.

 

“Yes, please. Please Mistress,” Lance said eagerly. He tried to rise up to lick her but she rose higher on her knees.

 

“What I need help with is this,” she said, slipping one finger between her folds and hooking a thin loop of cord. “Can you take this out for me?” She settled lower again and moaned as Lance's eager tongue explored her and guided the loop to his teeth. He slowly pulled out the toy—a vibrator roughly the size and width of his thumb. He looked up at her, curious.

 

“Do you know where this is going later?” she purred. She pressed it against his lips, mimicking how he had presented a toy to her last time they played.

 

Lance's eyes widen and he swallowed hard. Pidge waited, but he didn't safeword so she placed the vibrator to the side and lowered herself again, this time taking a fistful of hair and yanking his head up.

 

His tongue and lips were on her in an instant and he suckled on her with deep moans. His tongue flicked across her entrance and then swirled up to dance along her clit. Pidge groaned and rocked her hips, encouraging him to enter her. His hot breath felt fantastic on her sensitive skin as he lapped into her, barely flitted in at first and then hungrily up into her, as deep as he could reach.

 

“Good boy,” she panted. “That's right—lick me like that.”

 

She rolled her hips in a slow rhythm, taking her time to savor every slide of that warm, strong tongue. Lance matched her pace, giving her long, exaggerated swipes interspersed with rapid darts into her when he could manage it.

 

“So good,” she murmured, “so good like that.” She ground down hard again and he poured attention on her clit, dragging out a loud moan from her lips.

 

Pidge rose up again and released her hold on his hair, smoothing it back down with a soft caress.

 

“Very good, lovely boy,” she praised. “What a perfect pet—doing what he's told. Now breathe a minute for me, love. I want to hear your voice for our next piece.”

 

Lance whimpered, a lovely sheen of sweat beginning to form on his body. Pidge would've liked to indulge in another kissing session down his chest and abs, but she had other plans and was both nervous and excited to get started. She extricated herself from her position and resettled between Lance's thighs, this time with the vibrator and a bottle of lube.

 

Lance flinched when the cool lube touched his sensitive hole but he relaxed quickly as Pidge kissed along his thigh.

 

“It’s quite small, lovely boy,” she promised, her fingers gliding over his hole to spread the lube and get him used to the sensation of being touched there. “It might feel weird but it won’t hurt.”

 

Lance relaxed further at her words and she smiled her satisfaction. He’d wanted something to push his limits and he was trusting her without question. Granted, it would have been in some ways more reassuring if he was talking, but a quick glance at his face told her he was doing fine, just concentrating. She’d have him loud again in no time.

 

Just as she began to push in, he spoke up.

 

“M-mistress? It won’t get lost, will it?” he said in a small voice.

 

That nearly did Pidge in. She’d overheard girls worrying about losing tampons before and they’d sounded _just_ like Lance did right now. Granted, women had the advantage of a cervix to keep things from going too far, but what did Lance think the loop was for?! Might as well show him.

 

“My finger?” she teased (since that was what she was pressing against him). “It might explore but I promise it won’t get lost.” She licked one long stroke up his cock, just to remind him why they were doing all this.

 

“N-not your finger,” Lance said, “the toy.”

 

“This one?” she asked, holding it up by the loop. She pressed in her finger, swirled it, and pulled back out, keeping eye contact and reveling in his change of expressions.

 

“This one goes over you,” she said, threading the loop over his cock, “and then it presses in here,” she said, demonstrating by pushing in her finger again. “So no, sweet pet, it won’t get lost.”

 

Lance nodded and made a vain attempt at sitting up higher to see more of what she was doing. He huffed in annoyance and flopped back down, making Pidge chuckle inwardly. Without preamble, she slid the toy inside and watched in satisfaction as Lance’s body swallowed it without protest.

 

“Mistress?” Lance said again. He was clearly comfortable now as he was talking again. “I don’t mean to complain about your choice of toy, but this doesn’t feel good or bad or really like _anything_. It’s just kinda…there.”

 

Pidge nodded as he talked and tugged up the edge of one glove to reveal a thin bracelet. She bit her lip to suppress a smile as his eyes widened at the realization that the bracelet was the same color as the toy and that it had a button. She pressed it.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Lance screamed, arching his back off the bed.

 

“No, no, sweet pet,” she chastised. “You shouldn’t move like that until after I’m on you. Save your strength.” She swatted his leg playfully to reprimand him and watched as his chest heaved when he gulped in air. Someone had never used a vibrator before, that’s for damn sure.

 

Giving Lance’s hole one last appreciative look (plus a gentle tweak of the cord just to tease him), Pidge crawled onto her panting boyfriend and grinned down at him with gleaming eyes. He’d reacted that much from just one quick pulse—she couldn’t _wait_ to hear how loud he got when she bumped up the settings.

 

Pidge was already open from Lance’s tongue and wasn’t sure if she’d ever been wetter, so Lance slid in easily. She settled down on him, just enjoying the feeling of having him stretch her so full and so deep—the initial push in was always _heaven_. She gave him a wink and grin before starting to bob and setting the vibrator to a low, continual pulse. He was cursing instantly.

 

“Oh fuck shit Pidge that’s fuck _fuck_ that’s good,” Lance cried. His hands were wrapped around the ropes but clearly it was just to help him hang on—Pidge was certain he had no plans to tap out anytime soon and with the way he was bucking up into her, she was damn well thrilled to ride it out.

 

“Oh god baby, you’re so _hard_ ,” she panted. He was thrusting with no finesse but it didn’t matter in the slightest—not with the way he looked, writhing under her and nearly in tears. She experimented with the pulse settings on the vibrator, easing off to let him catch his breath in between sudden high bursts of speed. She had a very scientific desire to categorize and rate his reactions, but after the third burst she was too wrecked to keep track.

 

Lance was crying in earnest now, whimpering on the low settings and screaming on the high ones and all the while begging for more.

 

“Look at how much you can _take_ ,” Pidge praised, breathless and near her end but fuck did she love just how much dirty talk did for Lance. “N-needy boy. You need to be ridden more often.”

 

Lance’s answering moan prompted her to at last reach for her clit and riding out just a few more of Lance’s wild thrusts had her body shaking from spikes of pleasure as she came. Almost immediately oversensitive, she turned off the vibrator and slumped forward, kissing Lance messily before resettling between his legs.

 

“A good boy like you deserves a treat,” she smiled, still breathless and trembling from her high. She wrapped a hand around his base with one hand and began to tease the cord of the toy with the other, setting it to the lowest option. She practically purred at the sound he made in response.

 

“Oh god,” Lance said, his voice tiny and cracking. “Oh god Pidge I need to come please let me come oh _fuck_.”

 

Pidge licked his cock, teasing his most sensitive places before sucking him down and taking him the way she knew he liked. Lance let out a choking sound as he came, hard and thick in her mouth. Pleased beyond words, she turned off the toy and prowled over him, caressing his cheek before kissing him, his cum still in her mouth. He gave a small cry of surprise but still obediently licked up into her and swallowed his release. She nipped his lip gently before nuzzling into his chest with a contented sigh.

 

“How’re you doing, baby?” she asked, stroking his cheek. “You did so well.”

 

“I saw God,” Lance said weakly. “He said to ask you when you’re coming back to Heaven because he misses his favorite angel.”

 

Pidge giggled. “I guess we didn’t get you as good as I thought if you can still make jokes,” she said.

 

“I will be joking on my deathbed and you know it,” he said, his hoarse voice somehow still full of smiles. “Also, this might be my deathbed. Thank you and I love you.”

 

Pidge giggled again. “Well, I promise you won’t die with a ring on your dick and a toy up your ass. I’ll have you sorted in a minute.”

 

Toys and restraints carefully removed and set aside, Pidge cleaned them both off and started work on massaging Lance’s arms and legs with lotion.

 

“Stop it and c’m here,” Lance slurred. “Snuggling now. Pampering later.”

 

“I might not feel like pampering you later,” Pidge pointed out, snuggling up to her sleepy boyfriend.

 

“Mmm. Then I guess I’ll pamper you,” he murmured. “Put blankies on me?”

 

“I’m only going to admit this once, but you are adorable,” Pidge said, covering them both with blankets.

 

“Fair enough,” Lance said through a yawn.

 

Tired, satiated, and content, they both fell asleep and lay curled together until morning.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, never thought I’d miss writing F/M smut, but it was like “Ooo! New body parts! What fun variety!” lol. I still find M/M easier to write. Shouldn’t F/M be easier, since that’s my only real life experience…? Dunno. I’m not sexually attracted to women, so I guess dicks are easier to write about.
> 
> I personally think Pidge hiding the toy inside herself to surprise Lance with was damn hot. Good for me. Also, he is terrible at pet/Mistress play. He was breaking character constantly. Incidentally, Pidge wasn’t using the crop for punishment so much as “guidance”. Idk. I don’t write BDSM stuff for a reason. 
> 
> (The reason is I’m bad at it.)
> 
> I always have to do research when I write anything with toys or bondage or whatever, and I’m really glad I did this time because I would have gotten the cock ring stuff all wrong, lol. Actually, I’ve come to realize that a lot of the fics I’ve read were written by people who have never used the things they write about and didn’t do any research beforehand because they were wroooong. Still plenty of fun to read, though. (I’m not a thirsty girl or anything like that…) >_<
> 
> Oh, and this was sort of from a prompt. I had a prompt for Dom Lance/sub Pidge (which I did write) and thought I should do a follow up because Pidge always struck me as the Dom. XD Lance seems like the type to enjoy getting tied up anyway (looking at you, Nyma). 
> 
> Anyway, next fic will be another of the Pidge prompts I got. Then I’ll be back to the Sheith Omegaverse sequel! <3
> 
> As always, for useless posts and Fic News & Updates, follow my tumblr: decidedlysarah.tumblr.com


End file.
